Merry Christmas! - Hetalia Christmas 2014
by MerryMayaKitty
Summary: Let's look at what happens before, during, and after Christmas 2014 with Hetalia Malaria (My country OC) is hosting a gigantic celebration this year. Only she and the others don't know what's in store this holiday! Brought to you by MerryMayaKitty!
1. Introduction - Unexpected Visitor

**Merry Christmas~! – Hetalia Christmas 2014**

**May Contain:** Kissing, Heart-Felt, "Dirty" References

**Side Note:** Since Italia = Italy, then Malary = Malaria, her actual name. When she was owned by France, her name was Malaria, but it changed to Malary when she was conquered by England. In the end when she was free, she changed back to Malaria.

(Story short, the Malaria in this story is a **country I made up **because there is an outbreak of a disease of the same name!)

Also, since I don't know some languages, I used Google Translate for some words.

**Disclaimer:** Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia and I own Malaria (The country) and another mysterious character!

**Introduction - Unexpected Visitor**

"Vella~…Three weeks until Christmas…," Malaria thought while walking around in her living room. As calm as she is, Malaria was kind of panicking. While she was pondering out things, Malaria's doorbell rang meaning that someone was at her doorstep. Malaria ran to the door. "Hel-" Before she can say a greeting, the person in front of Malaria cut her sentence. "Your favorite person is here to help~!"

"France?" Malaria questioned the unpredicted visitor. "Ma petite fille (My little girl), I wanted to spend time with you," France said while inching closer and closer to her, "You want to be with Papa, don't you?" Malaria shuddered in fright as France loomed over her, eyes with lust. "Anyway…why are you actually here for? Aren't you busy?" Malaria asked while backing away. "Since the celebration is held by you this year, I thought I can dazzle the flare of this mansion!" France proclaimed while spinning near the staircases leading up. "Why did you bring your suitcases? The hotels look better than where I'm living," Malaria observed the luggage behind him. "Because, it's like we are living together again," France added, "Don't you miss me?" He pouted. "So he still cares after all…" Malaria thought to herself for a moment. "…can you make my favorite treats that you used to bake me?" France hugged her with joy. "Of course."

After France baked those tiny hand desserts and laid the tray on the living room table, Malaria couldn't resist but to try one. "Vella~!" (She has a big sweet tooth.) "I'm still thinking about what to decorate and do though," Malaria sat down on her sofa and told the Frenchman, "It has nothing to do with anything, but…I'm not sure about *some things*," She said while looking at the ceiling. "What's the matter?" France asked and sat down next to her. "It's…It's…," Blush was spreading across her cheeks, "I WANT GIRLS TO GET MORE ATTRACTED TO ME-" Malaria covered her mouth as soon when she realized what she said. "It's just because…whenever I get forward with a beautiful lady, especially in holiday season, I get slapped across my face or Romano and Italy steal ma bella's attention." She blushed even heavier, "Why am I saying this to him, I don't want France to worry or even know about this?!" Malaria thought while hiding her face in her hands. "Ohonhonhon~ Do you need more flirting techniques?" Malaria nodded with confused delight. "Oui?"


	2. Chapter 1- Flirtatious Minds Think Alike

**Merry Christmas~! – Hetalia Christmas 2014**

**Chapter One - Flirtatious Minds Think Alike**

"Do you remember what mistletoe is?" France asked her. "...! What is that?" Malaria asked back while whipping out her notebook and a mechanical pencil that was designed like a real pencil. France stood up from the seat, "Fu~ You have a lot to learn," He said while grabbing Malaria's hand. France dragged her up and dug something from his pocket. He held out a white berried and dark green leave plant by the tip of its stem. Malaria doodled a quick picture of it, held it from the stem like France did to be extra careful, and examined it while tapping a finger on her chin. "Vella~ What does it do?" asked the questioner. "My, you still are the curious bunny! Mistletoe is usually used around Christmas season," France exclaimed and explained, "A man, woman, boy or girl would put it somewhere around their house up on the ceiling and when someone notices the mistletoe above them, the person has to kiss the first person or people they see around them." Malaria scribbled that bit on her notebook, "On the lips?" Malaria tapped her lips with the tip of her pencil. "_Anywhere_." Malaria grinned very widely because of excitement. She might even get a smooch from each of the female countries! But maybe... "France! Can you do me a favor?" Malaria asked, "Can you kiss me?" She said while facing her cheek to France. "Okay?" He got very confused. As long as he can remember taking care of the younger country, she never asked that so straight-forward, for himself at least. France leaned in and puckered his lips. When he was an inch away, Malaria abruptly turned her head and her lips touched soft skin. "...?!" But, Malaria kissed his nose. France covered his mouth and nose, "M-M-M-Maya?!" Malaria laughed out loud, "Haha! I knew it would work," she said with accomplishment. "She...How...Wha?!" France thought, still figuring out what happened and blushing. Malaria wiped off her tears. She couldn't help it, that look on France's face though! "Ha, very funny. How much guest rooms does your house have?" Malaria tilted her head, "Umm...about nine but some are either private or locked." France instantly brought out his cellphone and pressed certain buttons. "France, who are you calling?" France gleamed a smile, "I'm importing French letters and other things from my country that you would need in _bed, _Ohonhonhon~" Malaria nodded with a question mark above her head.

Now that Malaria looked around the full length, width, and height around one of her many guest rooms, it was pretty comfortable and big in comparison to the small rooms in the rest of her house. As France brought a small, fancy, multi-shelf cart, Malaria opened one of the boxes in her room. In the wooden box, there was scented candles in each color of the rainbow plus some more, a small CD player that came with some romantic jazz and slow songs, bottles of wine and champagne, and another long, wooden box that was inside of it. When Malaria looked back at France, who was putting and assorting clothes in the closet, she opened the out-of-place box. "...?" Malaria never saw some of this stuff before. In the small box, there was long handkerchiefs, whip, hand-cuffs, two small bottles of a liquid, one blueish and one that had a whitish color, a plastic ball with a strap on it, rope, string, several different types of long and short things with different sizes, and one long, silicone, plastic thing with straps. When she brought it out, Malaria looked at the sides of the thing and straps. On the straps, she saw a switch with different sets of controls and settings and an on/off button. _Swish._ When France closed the closet door, he noticed that Malaria was looking at the contents of the box. Malaria, while the front of her face was looking at the thing, she felt that somebody was behind her. "What are you looking at?" The being asked. Malaria quickly but carefully shoved the thing with straps and everything else in the long box. "NOTHING! HAHAHA~" France chuckled, knowing what she was looking at.

**A.N.-**

Sorry that the chapters are very short! But I'll put more as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 2- A Beloved Dream

**Merry Christmas~! - Hetalia Christmas 2014**

**Chapter Two - A Beloved Dream**

"Phew!" France and Malaria plopped on her bed. After dusting and setting up the guest-rooms, it was already nightfall. "Even after all of that, we're not even done yet..." Malaria thought with a pout. "*Haa* I just want to sleep," France said, looking at the analog clock that said 11:21, "Can we sleep together?" Malaria tapped her fingers together, "W-well, if you want to..." she said as straight as possible. Malaria turned off the lampshade, fixed her position she was currently in to get comfortable and snuggled her head on her pillow. France flipped himself and scooted to beside the pillow next to her. He brought the blanket up to the both of them. As Malaria dozed off, France patted her head while she drifted off to sleep. He got closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist until Malaria's head was in his chest. While France was rubbing her back, he thought about the days when Malaria used to be a colony and lived with him. Especially when she would run from her bedroom and charge to his bedroom at 2:00 in the morning. Why you ask? Because Malaria had a phobia of the dark, and she still does now.

I heard stomping footsteps running from the hallway of my room's. "What is it?" I thought. But, my legs were too solid of fatigue so I just went back to sleep. A few minutes later, the door to my room creaked. The person climbed on the bed beside me and shook my shoulder frantically. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Malaria. Her small body was shaking and shivering, tears from the little light-brunette's turquoise-green eyes were streaming down her cheeks and dripping on her nightgown. Malaria scooted in my chest and gripped my shirt while crying. I wrapped my arms around the weakened country. "Are you alright?" I said in worry. Malaria looked up at me, "I-I-I heard the window close a-and it was so pitch dark in the room t-t-t-that I couldn't see anything," she said between sobs, "But t-then dark figures started coming towards my bed and I-I-I ran out the door as fast as I c-could." Malaria hugged me tightly as she cried and wailed. All that I can do was bring her closer, run my hands through her hair, pat her back gently, and sing her a soft lullaby that I used to sing a long time ago until Malaria calmed down.

France nuzzled the sleeping country's forehead. He chuckled to himself as he heard Malaria chanting, "My baked-filled wonderland..." in her sleep. France looked at the bedroom's window. The moon was still while the clouds shadowed its appearance. France looked at the clock. "12:36" His eyes started to droop as he laid on the pillow. France kissed Malaria's small nose, "Goodnight, my precious little one..."

**A.N.**

Dang! This was shorter than usual. Sorry again if the chapters are kind of messed up because there was an introduction!


	4. Chapter 3- One Can Say That

**Merry Christmas~! - Hetalia Christmas 2014**

**Chapter Three - One Can Say That...**

"Ciao Mademoiselle~" Malaria said sweetly to a lady that was standing beside the lake in Millane*, "Are you waiting for someone?" she asked the lady. "Umm...I was waiting for my tour guide, but I spaced out looking out on this lake," The young adult girl said in an embarrassed way. Malaria chuckled and smiled, "Breath taking, isn't it?" Malaria leaned on the white ledge looking at the horizon. Moment of silence later, the lady felt a gentle hand on her own hand. She looked back at the light-brunette, who was smiling tenderly at her. "Like you..." Malaria clutched her hand tighter. The lady blushed at the comment, not knowing what to say back. Then, a ringing sound came from her purse. When the lady checked her phone, her expression changed from passionate to panic. "AH! I'm sorry, but I need to go back to my hotel!" The lady started to run off, "See you!" She shouted as she ran to her destination. Malaria waved a farewell and went to the nearest bakery/cafe shop. She saw France, who was beside a window seat that could see where herself and that young lady were. France ordered her hot chocolate with warm, small cinnamon sprinkled donuts, the ones that you would find in a fair or an amusement park, but it was a special today in that bakery/cafe since Millane was famous for its best carnivals in the world. Malaria plopped down on the cushion in the wooden cherry oak chair that was across the Frenchman. "So how did it go~?" France asked while twirling his curly, blond hair. "Heh, her phone ruined the moment though," Malaria said with a sweat drop, "But...she was cute and kind to me," she said while looking at the window. The wind was chilly, but snow wasn't coming down until a week later. When Malaria and France left their tips on the table, they left the bakery/cafe and went near the border between herself and her brothers. "Wait, why are we going to Italy and Romano?" Malaria asked now realizing (They're walking through Italy while they were talking). "So we can invite them! I think it's better to invite the countries in person," France answered. Malaria gleamed, "And ask Ukraine, Hungary, and the others too?" France nodded, "And maybe invade their vital regions too~" He noticed a group of Italian ladies staring at them, not at him, but at Malaria which suprised himself. France nudged Malaria, "Hey Malaria, why do you have twice the charm than an average European? Ohonhonhon~" Malaria noticed the Italian ladies, smirked, snapped her right hand, and pointed to herself, "Because, I'm an Italian with French air of course~!" She winked.

"Hmm? Why are all the ladies crowding over there?" Italy heard the girl's voices from a mile away. Romano and himself were buying more pasta ingredients and other Italian delicacies. "What kind of idiot is over there?" Romano crossed his arms. Italy grabbed his forearm and dragged him to the plaza. When they looked over the heads and shoulders, they saw a certain medium, long haired light-brunette with a taller, blond man with wavy hair right to his shoulders. They were flirting, winking, and making the ladies blush, especially the one who was the center of attention. Italy and Romano looked at each other, shocked. "...SORELLINA?!" Malaria's heart skipped a beat. Her face started to turn a shade of red, not feeling as confident anymore. The two older Italians carefully pushed through the crowds and each grabbed both of her arms. When they dragged her away far enough, they let her arms go. "Hey! Why did you drag me out of there? Remember the _rule_?" Malaria crossed her arms. "I-It's because...I...you..." Italy fiddled with his hands trying to find an answer. "It's 'cause we don't want any trouble on the streets, okay?" Romano said back. Malaria's eyes widened with a soulless expression, "Oh. I...didn't notice..." she blushed with the conscious of what happened back there. At that moment, France rushed to the trio, and winked at Romano. "What is Perverted Bastard doing here?" The brown-haired Italian stepped behind Italy and Malaria. "We wanted to invite you to the Christmas party," France said back. Malaria nodded, "It's hosted by me this year!" Italy squealed, "Ve~! It's going to be so much fun," He clapped his hands together, "I want to help too! Oh, and I'll bring Germany and Japan-" Malaria and France waved a farewell and proceeded onto the rest of the countries.


	5. Chapter 4- Around and About

**Merry Christmas~! - Hetalia Christmas 2014**

**S.N.-**

**Merry Christmas~! **I was hoping I would finish this today but...things happened ^.^' This chapter is basically short time-skip events while Malaria and France were visiting the countries. I'm sorry I didn't do all the countries!** But, I challenge you to read each event with each country's accent! (For Malaria since she is an Italian and French, you can choose between the two or combine the accents together? I don't know, but good luck!)**

**Chapter Four - Around and About**

During the rest of these two weeks, France and Malaria traveled the world to invite the countries. Even learning some things they didn't know about each of them. "Wow Japan~ This kotatsu is so warm that I would snooze here forever," Malaria snuggled up in the kotatsu. Japan smiled at the compliment while putting away the invitation, "Arigato Malaria-chan." Malaria looked over the blanketed-table, "And it's so big too! Do you have someone who sleeps beside you?" Japan chuckled slightly, "Well yes, Germany-san and Italy-kun visit my house constantly." Malaria tilted her head, "Japan, you must have had a cute girl before, right?" Japan blushed with more confusion, "Erm, what do you mean by that?..."

France observed the sleeping German on the couch in his very neat living room. "Despite Germany's uptight nature, he seems pretty...cute while he is sleeping," France smirked while looking up and down the slicked, which some of it had fallen down, blond-haired man that had his shirt partially undone. France crept closer to him until he was almost touching. He then cupped Germany's face and breathed on his ear, "Germany~..." Slowly fluttering his eyes open, Germany heard someone whisper in his ear and felt a hand on his cheek. "FRANCE! What is your purpose h-" France held up the letter to Germany's face, "You are invited."

One of Greece's cats purred up to Malaria and snuggled up to her side. Malaria looked back at him, cats of black, brown, tan, and white curled up to Greece. Even one was playing with his curl at the top of his forehead. Malaria smiled, looking across the grassy fields, "Hehe~ These fields remind me of when I was younger." Greece nodded, "Yea, me too. Didn't Turkey invade you too?" Malaria sighed, "Yup. And some of the older countries did too," she closed her eyes, "Most of them tried to change my own being or forced me to come with them. Well...except for one." Greece thought about it, "Who was that person?" He asked. Malaria shooed it off, "I'll tell you later on. That is, if you go to the party~!" Greece rolled his eyes and smiled, "Don't blame me if I'm late though, Maya."

"Count me invited!" Prussia proclaimed. Spain clasped his hands together, "I can see May-May again~ Oh! Roma and Ita are going to be there right?" France and Prussia looked at him with an odd expression, "Spain, don't you see or call them 24/7?" Spain started to daydream about his "Dream Paradise", "Don't worry! Big brother Spain will protect you~!" Prussia tapped his fingers together, "Well...they're kind of cute." France mouth dropped, "You two are scaring the heck out of me! Malaria, Italy, and Romano are my siblings for Pete's sake!" Spain put his hands on his hips, "Hey! It's not like you would resist too." Prussia laughed, "Kesesese~ You can invade their vital regions any day!"

When Canada came back with three cups of hot chocolate in hand, he saw the Italian-French still shivering. He sat beside her and handed her one of the cups with small marshmallows. "Are you sure you are alright?" Canada asked. Malaria noticed his worry, "Heh, I'm fine. It doesn't get this cold in my country when it is winter," she turned her head side to side, "So, where is annoying jerk-face?" Canada chuckled, "Oh A-America? H-He went out for a bit." A few moments of chatting later, Canada brought out a small bag with a red and white bow. When Malaria noticed that it was for her, she thanked the shy, generous Canadian and untied the ribbon. In it, there was tiny maple leaf shaped candy that was made from maple syrup. "Canada thank you!" Canada smiled, "It's a new product I've made. Since I knew you loved candy, I wanted you to be the first to taste it," He turned his head, "B-But, if you don't want to, it's alright." Malaria hugged the bag full of candy, "Hehe, thank you for thinking of me, Matthew." Canada blushed, the comment made him touched. He moved closer to her and leaned so Canada was about Malaria's size. He kissed sweetly on her cheek, making Malaria's face turn a shade of pink. "Did that make you warmer?" _SLAM! _"Canada! The hero is back!"

"Hello Angleterre~" France smirked. England glared at him, "What do you want France?" France handed him the letter. "Okay, you can go now," England slammed the door before the Frenchman can say anything. _Knock Knock. _England opened the door with a small crack, "What do you want no-" France jumped onto him and squeezed England very tightly. "Let go of me you bloody piece of s-" France took a soft tone in his voice, "Angleterre, I miss the days when we were younger and used to fight a lot," He combed England's straw blond hair, "Even though we attacked each other, I saw you everyday."

**A.N.-**

I think the countries are a bit too OOC 0.0' Whenever the less, there is one week left until Christmas! (At least in this story LOL) and snow is falling in the country of Malaria~ See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5- The Days of Snow Drop

**Merry Christmas~! – Hetalia Christmas 2014**

**A.N.**

**Bonjour and Ciao~! Happy New Year/Month! Dear gosh, this took a long time for me to type. GODDAMNMYLAZYNESS! This chapter is a parody of "12 Days of Christmas". But this is more like, "6 (or 7?) Days ****Before**** Christmas". Leave a comment if you like (^.^).**

**Chapter Five – The Days of Snow Drop**

"Vella~! France look, it's snowing outside!" Malaria beckoned to France so he can see what was falling on the ground from the glass window.

"I guess it is going to be a White Christmas," France said as he gazed at the icicles forming on top of the window.

"Remember a long time ago? You told me that each snowflake has a different, beautiful pattern," Malaria said as she toyed with the green rose and bluebells in her hair and gazed closer.

France chuckled to himself, "Just like everyone on this world..."

_RING RING! _"Hello? Italy?" Malaria listened to the bickering in the background of the person calling.

"Maya! Why didn't you tell us that France was staying with you?" Italy whined, "I want to live with you too!"

Malaria and France looked at one another when they heard a little "Eep!" and rustling.

"FRANCE! You better not have _touch _or hurt Malaria in any way, you hear me?!"

France winked at her. Knowing what he meant, Malaria winked back and handed France the phone. "Aww! Is Roma worried about his little sister?," France cooed, "I wouldn't have forced her unless Malaria would have wanted too~!"

Malaria blushed with her hair curl spiraled more, "Actually...France came here by supri-_Aa~!_"

France (including Italy and Romano) blushed with surprise by her sudden moan. "_Oooh~! _We'll call you later!" When France hung up, he saw Malaria with her curl curling up even more and blushing with embarrassment.

As Malaria picked up the bouquet of flowers and box of hand-made chocolate, she noticed the small card attached to the ribbon and opened it to see what it said,

"Hello Malaria,

Since it is the Holidays, everyone isn't really doing any work and relaxing. You and I are a whole continent apart, so I can see why when we're together, your Italian-French self is closer to your brothers. But, when we have that time alone, my chest warms up every time I hear your honey-coated words and that sublime smile. As I walked around in my country, looking at each couple, smiling, laughing, kissing cutely and passionately, and hugging each other, I always thought of you, but why? Did you mean more to me by just a comrade, who fought along my side, and a friend, who helped me up and made me laugh and smile?

I wonder...

From,

Unknown"

"..." Her breath was taken away as she stared at the words.

"Maya, where did you get that bouquet?" France asked from behind her back. Malaria gazed at the roses, daisies, bluebells, and hid them behind her back. "Are those for moi? Don't be shy~!"

Malaria blushed and looked away, "I actually...don't know where the bouquet came from."

France looked closer to the flowers, "They are very beautiful flowers though."

Malaria agreed and smiled, "Sì, They are."

"Mm Mm Mm, Hum Mm Mmm Mmm~" The sweet scent of baking filled the air as Malaria and France hummed a song. All they made so far was cannoli, many delicious homemade cookies (including oatmeal, short bread with Christmas patterns, and triple chocolate), mini, fresh from the oven cinnamon sprinkled donuts, and assorted cheesecake. As Malaria was kneading the dough for croissants, she felt something wet and sticky hit her cheek.

"What the, batter?" When Malaria realized what was on her face, she heard a chuckled from her side. Malaria smirked and chucked a part of the dough into France's face.

"We're not going to finish anytime soon," France said with a snooty tone as he wiped his silky blond hair which was now coated with flour.

Malaria got on her knees, asking and begging to Switzerland, "It's only for a day, please?"

He glared at Malaria with annoyance, "For the millionth time, no. Besides, you're a bad influence for Liechtenstein because you always stick to France."

Malaria opened her mouth to say another sentence, but no words came out. Her middle-left (right in Malaria's perspective) hair curl spiraled in a bunch. It is true that Malaria looked up to France because she trusted him and feels normal when France is with her, but Malaria would NEVER touch someone...at first.

"I really trust Malaria, big brother," The sweet and calm voice said from the hallway, "You don't need to worry about me."

Switzerland's face glowed, "Liechtenstein, it is your decision, so I won't deny it." Malaria's smiled as her cheeks warmed at the compliment. Liechtenstein, who opened the door, held out her hand to Malaria, "Shall we go?"

The smiling Italian clasped her hands with the younger nation's, "Yes let's!" She exclaimed while dragging Liechtenstein out the door and into the grassy meadows.

France gave the shaking Malaria a wave and thumbs up, "Good luck~!" Malaria shook her head, "France, is this even going to work? I think he still has a grudge against me!" Jumping into the bushes, France mouth out the words, "You'll be fine."

Malaria pressed the doorbell and waited for him to open the door. "Hello Malaria, do you need something?" The certain Britain asked.

Malaria toyed with her flower barrette and took a breath, "I wanted to say...I'm sorry."

England looked at her with the oddest of faces, "What are you sorry for?" He opened the door wider.

"Back then, I didn't like you, I _hated _staying in your presence," Malaria explained with her turquoise-green eyes that burned from holding her own tears back, "It's just...I didn't know why I felt that way about you. England, you protected me and helped me learn about things I've never heard about." She clasped her hands with the Brit, "You don't need to accept this but, will you forgive me?"

England's olive eyes started to tear up. He pulled Malaria into an embrace, "I'm very sorry, love."

Malaria leaned closer to his ear, "But I want to ask you something, why did you force me away from France?..."

**Chapter End Notes ~**

**And the story continues! Just as a tip of the day, England still cares about Malaria in a father/daughter relationship (That could be taken the wrong way, but you know what I mean silly~!). Wonder if people are even reading this...but I'll still put chapters out. Many questions and little answers in this chapter…**


	7. Chapter 6- Pangea x Party

**Merry Christmas~! - Hetalia Christmas 2014**

**Chapter Six - Pangea x Party**

**A.N. **

**Hello There! This chapter is where the main story actually starts! *Cue Disco and Dance Music!* Making my goal to still type this and enjoy it too~ Also, this chapter is small compared to the others because this is an intro to get you pumped to see what happens in Christmas Eve (Déja vu for you, eh?")**

"Food, check. Rooms are ready, sparkling, and each having their unique sweet smell, check. And... decorations," Struggling on the balls of her feet, Malaria hooked the last mistletoe on the ceiling in her secret ballroom. She gave herself a fist pump of accomplishment just before the perfume smelling flirter walked into what Malaria was finishing up. She jumped down the ladder as France, dazed about how much decor was all around Malaria's mansion. Speaking of her, Malaria hopped just about a foot away from him.

"Vella~ Pretty cool, right? I hope it didn't look like I'd put too much of anything," she responded with her signature smile and bobbing hair curl. France smirked while looking at the "sizable" amount of white/red berry plants on the ballroom's ceiling,

"Are you sure no one or someone is going to notice?"

Malaria tapped her chin, "Well, It'll be great if I'm lucky enough!"

France and Malaria laughed at each other for a moment, and then stopped, realizing a perfect plan coming from the mistletoe. They winked at each other, showing what they knew the other was thinking.

A few hours later, the Axis and Allies plus Prussia and Romano were greeted to Malaria's home. Looking around briefly, they all saw many dishes, snacks, and refreshments, much room for playing games and dancing, and many more things to enjoy for the rest of the night. Many hugs were given to and from (mostly to Italy and Prussia) and laughs all around were taken out too. As Malaria adjusted her tie from her red and white outfit, she felt her heart jump when someone grabbed her arm.

"Um...Hi again, Malaria nii-chan."

When she looked at the person with the soft-spoken voice, Malaria instantly realized his shy but gleaming violet eyes, glasses, and spiraling blond curl. She gave Canada a warm, bear hug, wrapping her arms around very tall, but younger brother. Canada was still in shock but gave back her hug. Noticing his hidden embarrassment, Malaria ruffled Canada's soft, fluffy, and blond hair,

"You're such a cute and sweet little brother, Canada!" she giggled while patted the top of his head. Just at that moment, England, America and France came up to them.

"Sup Canada, and hey." America gave Canada a friendly ruffle of his hair, and gave Malaria a smirk. She glared at him back; sending electric sparks towards each other. France and England breathed out a sigh as they watched the hating pair,

"It is partially our fault..."

Meanwhile, with most of the other guests in, brothers, sisters, and other family and friends chuckled and the isolated countries smiled or laughed with them also.

**C.E.N.**

**So let the Party and pairings begin! Just so you know, the chapters linked to Christmas Eve are going to be named PxP and their part because the actual title doesn't fit. But, the title is going to be on the actual story chapter. It's going to be fun, see ya! (P.S. See what I did on the title? Here is a cookie with a signature and kiss by Malaria ;)**


End file.
